


Punk!Jealous!Terushima x Reader Request?

by fangirlinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Nosebleed, Punk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, diy show, local show, mosh pit, moshing, punk terushima, still volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlinc/pseuds/fangirlinc
Summary: Reader meets Terushima at a local punk show. Accidentally violent moshpit meeting. Slow burn. Bit of jealousy. Partying. Angst.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Original Female Character(s), Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. a plea

So basically. This is a request. If you like this idea I give you full credit to take it as your own. All I ask is that you let me tell you how local punk shows are like. And give an accurate description of punk. Please contact me. my tumblr is @fangirlinc or @itsundergroundmusic.


	2. a little more explanation

they meet in a mosh pit at a local punk show is some dingy basement or warehouse and teru accidentally elbows reader in the nose and she starts bleeding and hes kinda like whatever but ig ill help and reader has to take off shirt to stop nose bleeding.


End file.
